


Blue

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: All Maggie Sawyer wanted to do was survive the New Years Party that Alex had dragged her to and possibly make a good impression. She had no idea what was happening between Kara and Lena Luthor but she  suspects that it might get them all killed





	

Maggie was feeling kinda awkward at the Danvers New Years Party. Those were a LOT of people. Even though she technically didn’t believe in him she thanked God that Alex hadn’t invited her to their Christmas Party. A few weeks of dating were really nowhere near close enough to meet the Mother and have a family dinner. Frankly a New Year Party at their favorite bar was stretching it a bit

Except for Mike who she already knew as Mon-El aka the new alien on the block who was suspected at being at the centre of an STD outbreak in the alien community everybody seemed to know each other extremely well. Alex and especially Baby Danvers tried to include her but she really felt out of place and she kept her mouth shut least she started talking about some grizzly murder and ruin everyone’s night. Maybe there was some truth to what her ex said. She was a bit too obsessed with work. Alex didn’t mind since she was the same but she doubted normal people would appreciate it much

And she really really desperately wanted to make a good impression on Alex’s family. She already suspected that most of them were not exactly happy with her because of what she had unwittingly put Alex through so she tried to be on her best behavior. But sometimes the cop in her just couldn’t help herself. Like for example now that Kara had passed by her and she finally got a closer look on the necklace she had been playing with all night. She nearly choked on her beer when she saw it.

“That’s a really nice necklace you have there Kara” said Maggie as she tried to keep her voice from trembling and did her best not to reach for her gun or look around “where did you get it?

Maggie had to almost shield her eyes at Kara’s response. Baby Danvers was always like a smiley puppy but she seemed to reach new heights of happiness when she looked at her necklace and her smile nearly blinded her

“Oh Lena gave it to me for Christmas” she responded with a happy hum

Lena Luthor. Ok wow that explained a lot

“You know as a cop I am suspicious of anybody with the name Luthor” when she saw Kara’s smile starting to fade she quickly added” but as a lesbian I have to say wow. Good job. Lena Luthor is quite the catch”

So Maggie might have had a Lena Luthor poster on her wall when she was a teen but who didn’t!? That photoshoot she did for Teen Vogue when she was nineteen had been legendary

“Oh no…we are….not…not that I mind…we just…friends…and Lena is just like wow…and so…..I mean …friends “ Kara stammered as she frantically tried to adjust her glasses while blushing so hard she looked like a tomato

“My bad” said as she tried to hide her smirk. Kara was even worse at hiding her crush then Alex if this was possible “the necklace just seems really expensive so I just assumed”

“Oh yes” said a relieved Kara at the change of the subject ” I told Lena that the gift limit is 50$ but she told me this used to belong to her aunt so technically she didn’t pay anything for it. She is really good at finding loopholes”  
“Are you sure it’s wise to wear it so openly” asked Maggie carefully. She really didn’t want to step on any toes but she knew how much Alex cared about her sister and she also felt protective. Someone like Kara screamed victim especially with this around her neck. She was barely restraining herself from calling half of the police force here

“Oh yes. It does seem quite expensive. It must be worth at least several hundred dollars but it’s so pretty I couldn’t help myself. I really love silver and sapphires. Lena said they reminded her of my eyes” Baby Danvers responded as she lovingly played with her necklace

Maggie slowly approached Kara and lowered her voice

“Kara one of my first cases was a jewelry heist so I know a thing or two about this and I can assure you that’s not silver and sapphire” Maggie said on the verge of having a nervous breakdown as she looked at all the drunk patrons quite a few of which were aliens with superpowers

“Seems like any other useless jewel” said a slightly tipsy Alex as she shrugged” What is it then?”

“I am pretty sure that’s platinum with blue diamonds” Maggie continued in an even quieter voice

The entire table froze except for Mon-El who had disappeared a few minutes and was now near the bar was trying to chat up a green skinned alien with tentacles. Winn was the first to move

“So…’he said as he licked his lips nervously’ just out of curiosity…how much is this necklace worth?”

Maggie nervously shuffled under the intense attention she was under as everybody looked at her

“I am no expert but based on the size of the diamonds…I would guess that it costs a minimum of a hundred thousand dollar. Could probably go for as high as a mil depending on the quality of the diamonds”

The entire tabled started frantically looking as if they were in a bad comedy while Alex outright grabbed her gun and moved next to Kara who was holding her necklace protectively near her chest and had a goofy smile on her face

“We need to get out of here right now” said Alex in her best attempt at a sober voice. Everybody else on the table nodded carefully except for Kara who was either too busy daydreaming about her gal pal to be bothered about getting robbed and possibly murdered or for some reason wasn’t worried about wearing something more then expensive then this entire bar while surrounded by super powered aliens quite a few of which were in all likeliness criminals who had escaped to Earth

“So just out of curiosity what did you get Lena?” asked James why walking in front of Kara to block the view

“A tamagochi” Kara adjusted her glasses as everybody stared at her” What!? They are adorable and Lena seems lonely. She could use a friend”

Despite being on high alert Maggie couldn’t help but laugh. The Danvers Sisters were something else

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early New Year


End file.
